


they'll find us in a week

by AntiSocialBatman



Series: Twisted [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialBatman/pseuds/AntiSocialBatman





	they'll find us in a week

it was a tuesday

louis and harry did not like

tuesdays. 

they were tired

and grumpy

and tuesday's were the days that

the liquor store

got stocked up. 

harry was thankful 

because he needed his beer

but louis was scared

because his dad drank

and hit his mom

harry did not hit louis. 

no

he would not do that

but he shut himself off 

and became someone else

someone else that louis

did not know

or learn to love. 

he could not love harry in his intoxicated state because who loves a man with no name

yes they were 

spouses

but not on tuesdays. 

thursday came like it was ritual 

and harry's tears fell almost on cue

he burst through the bedroom 

door

sat on the bedroom 

floor

and watched louis get down on his knees to pick up pieces harry dropped but still

needed. 

and harry needed louis 

a lot

because nobody else does anything on tuesday or thursday

they just don't. 

except louis because he doesn't work 

full time 

although harry is not a part time job. 

he loves him. 

and no,

harry was not always broken

he did not need to constantly be filled with jack 

he sometimes did not even need louis to follow behind

but louis doesn't know what snapped

they were happy

they were not poor

they had each other

and everything was in place

but harry learned on tuesdays were the days that

the liquor store got stocked up

and harry would throw up

and louis would hold his hair back

and every tuesday night the tv was not turned on 

because it was too loud. 

no

harry did not hurt louis

he was not an abusive drunk. 

louis did not even like to call him a drunk 

because that's not who harry was

but no he did not hurt louis

instead he hurt himself

not physically 

but within. 

tuesday nights consisted of a door locking and harry crying

whispering 

self deprecating things to himself

I am not good enough

he deserves more

I have no more

when did I become this

this is not me. 

so the first night was when louis screamed, banging the door that would not open

he tried to intervene 

but harry would not let him

the second night he sat outside the door 

and sang. 

he sang songs that he made up. 

he sang old songs and new songs and even harry's favorite songs. he actually sang

the whole album

but the door stayed shut 

and by the third tuesday, louis

wondered

if the door was even real. 

and the third wednesday morning, harry

kissed louis, and told him it was very real. 

louis did not know what he meant. 

so harry drinks

and louis sings 

and thursdays they cry

together

because louis does not like to drink, even on tuesdays

and harry doesn't love to sing anymore. he just 

blows

into the empty bottles

hoping one day louis notices the key to the door


End file.
